Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 1\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 5}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{90}{15}$ $ = 6$ $ = 6 0$